gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Polizeifunk
sollten wir nicht auch die ausrufe von den helikoptern in die lieste nehmen als ich mla verfolgt wurde hat so ein polizist geschrien "Hey i can see my house from here".l.g. 08:42, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Die Dialoge findest du im Artikel „Pedestrian Dialogue (SA)“. Zaibatsu 14:13, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::ok danke.l.g. 14:17, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Polizeifunk (SA) Kann man denn nicht aus dem Artikel Polizeifunk eine Begriffserklärung machen und die Daten über den Polizeifunk in San Andreas in einen neuen Artikel Polizeifunk (SA) hineinkopieren. Das macht doch kein Sinn, wenn dort nur alles über San Andreas und nichts über Vice City steht. --Woozie STAR 08:27, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Binde doch einfach den VC-Artikel hier ein. Christoph 10:44, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ein großer Haufen... Hier gab's doch mal für die einzelnen Polizeifunk-Seiten eigene Artikel. Wieso wurden jetzt alle in einen Artikel gepresst? Zaibatsu 20:26, 18. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Das ist wohl die 'neue Politik' im Wiki. Alle Artikel, die zusammengefasst werden können, werden wohl auch zusammengefasst. Felix. 20:41, 18. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :: Was heißt schon Politik? Aber ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn ich mich für ein paar Zeilen Information durch fünf Artikel klicken muss. Es hängt doch an der Gesamtlänge. Wenn etwas zuviel und zu unübersichtlich wird (Polizeifahdung), ist es sinnvoll, mehrere Artikel zu machen, wenn etwas kurz und belanglos ist, ist ein Artikel besser. DuaneHanson 20:54, 18. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Schau dir die Länge an. Jetzt erscheint es mir unübersichtlich, aber das mag meine alleinige Meinung sein. Bisher haben wir es eigentlich hier so gehalten, dass auch kleinere Informationen ausgelagert werden können. Aber eventuell fand ein Umdenken statt. Zaibatsu 20:57, 18. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Bei dem Artikel mag das ja noch angehen. Aber sieh dir die Straßen in GTA IV an. Für jede blöde Pupsstraße ein Artikel, in dem meist nichts steht, einfach weil es nichts zu schreiben gibt. Schwachsinn ist das in meinen Augen. Jedes Geschäft, jede Werbetafel jeder Hundehaufen kriegt ne eigene Seite ... das nervt echt langsam. Kleine Häppchen gehören zusammengefasst (man kann ja immer noch auf einzelne Artikelteile verlinken!) und zu große Artikel in lesbare Teile geteilt werden. Aber sinnvoll zusammenzufassen macht eben Arbeit, mehr Arbeit als mal eben eine Seite mit einem sinnlosen Häppchen drin zu erstellen. DuaneHanson 21:15, 18. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::::Zaibatsu, ich bin absolut deiner Meinung! Dieser Artikel hier ist in seiner jetzigen Form großer Mist... --Gutiérrez Diskussion 21:38, 18. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::::: DIe Straßenartikel einzeln zu schreiben ist ja wohl die einzige sinnvolle Lösung. Christoph 10:38, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Das stimmt nicht. Man könnte die Bezirke als Artikel nehmen und dann für jede nichtssagende Straße ein Kapitel. Dann von den einzelnen Straßenseiten auf das jeweilige Kapitel weiterleiten. Ein Artikel mit zehn Straßen und schon ist alles wesentlich übersichtlicher. Aber wie ich schon schrieb, etwas mehr Arbeit als eine neue Seite ... DuaneHanson 10:46, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Ich hab mal ein Beispiel gemacht, in Schottler. DuaneHanson 12:22, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Nein, das gefällt mir gar nicht. Auch in den einzelnen Artikeln müssten die Straßen ja in ihrer Lage und den Angrenzungen an andere beschrieben werden, zudem kann man in einzelne Straßenartikel auch hineinschreiben, welche Geschäfte und Ähnliches in der Straße liegen. So würden sich die Artikel füllen .. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 12:27, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::»So würden sich die Artikel füllen« ... so, so und wovon träumst du nachts? Nun gut, mein Seelenheil hängt nicht dran, aber ich frage mich, womit sie sich denn füllen sollen? Meist gibt es rein nichts zu sagen. DuaneHanson 12:47, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::Ich bin auch DuaneHansons Meinung, da die einzelnen Artikel der Straßen in Schottler sehr kurz und überflüssig sind und Geschäfte und andere Sachen kann man doch auch in den Text zusammenfassen. Diese zusätzlichen Informationen werden nie und nimmer wie es dann bei Schrottler passieren wird den Artikel ausfüllen!!!--Woozie STAR 13:02, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Ich bin der Meinung, viele Straßen haben eine Daseinsberechtigung. Klar gibt es einige kleine, belanglose Straßen, doch der Vollständigkeit halber müssen ja auch die niedergeschrieben werden. Zaibatsu 17:33, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Wie gesagt: Eben dieser Meinung bin ich auch. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 18:21, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Is jebongt, kann ich so akzeptieren. Nur bin ich grundsätzlich etwas anderer Meinung. Ich will gerne eine lesenswerte Seite haben und nicht unbedingt eine vollständige. Was habe ich von Vollständigkeit, wenn sie langweilig ist? Und die Straßenseiten; die Seiten der Geschäfte, die nicht betreten werden können; Charaktere, die nur mit einem Satz erwähnt werden können, etc. pp. sind nun mal nicht schön zu lesen. Ein vollständiges Wiki ist so spannend wie eine Briefmarkensammlung, aber nicht annähernd so wertvoll. Ich hoffe, wir bekommen beides unter einen Hut. DuaneHanson 19:40, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Also werden die Straßenartikel weiterhin einzeln gehandhabt? Überleg’ doch mal: Je mehr Artikel (egal, was drin steht) ein Wiki hat, desto bekannter wird es weiterhin sein. ;D --Gutiérrez Diskussion 19:46, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Daher weht der Wind, viele Seiten zu haben? Nun gut, wie gesagt, ich mache die Straßen nicht, mir ist es daher egal, wie jene das dann handhaben. Für jene, die auf Zufallsseite klicken, ist es halt ziemlich langweilig, da muss man eine Weile klicken, bis was Gutes kommt. Aber das machen wahrscheinlich eh nicht viele. Ich versuche meine Artikel von Beginn an gleich mit Information zu füllen – die meisten jedenfalls. Und wenn ich was mache, dann auch gerne ganz. So ein Straßenartikel wäre mir zuwenig. Ich kann ja mal eine Straßenartikelcheckliste machen, mit den Sachen, die so ein Artikel haben müsste. Welche Straßen kreuzen und abgehen, gehört sicherlich nicht dazu. ;-) DuaneHanson 19:52, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Naja, in so einem Wiki geht es ja eigentlich tatsächlich „nur“ darum, viele Informationen (sprich: Seiten) zu haben und Leser gut zu informieren. Vielleicht erstelle ich nachher noch mal ein, zwei Straßenseiten und du kannst sie dir dann ansehen. ;) Für mich gehört schon dazu, zu wissen, welche Straßen abgehen und kreuzen, um die genaue Lage der jeweiligen Straße besser bestimmen zu können. :) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 19:59, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Aber damit man sich orientieren kann, nützen einem die kreuzenden Straßen nichts, denn die kennt man in aller Regel auch nicht! Wenn man es zum Orientieren machen wollte, müsste man Sachen, die dem Spieler geläufig sind, mehr einbeziehen. Speicherhäuser, Pay'n'Sprays, Burger Shots, Kneipen und vieles andere mehr. Mir sagen alle '''Straßennamen so gut wie nichts, ich kann mich nur an markannten Orten orientieren, DuaneHanson 20:12, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ich bastel’ gleich mal ’ne neue Straßenseite. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:28, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab jetzt mal eine Straßenseite (Gibson Street) gebastelt, die für mich einigermaßen okay wäre. Das ist ein Straßenartikel, der für mich die Mindestanforderung an einen Artikel erfüllt, die '''Mindestanforderung(!). Alles was drunter ist, hat keinen eigenen Eintrag verdient, in meinen Augen. Und sei doch mal ehrlich, wen interessiert, welche Straßen abgehen und kreuzen, kein Schwein weiß doch was mit den Straßennamen anzufangen! Wenn man es beschreibt, wie der Spieler es erlebt, kann er auch was damit anfangen. Stichworte wie ,Outlook Park“ und „Broker Bridge“ sagen einem tausendmal mehr als irgendwelche Straßennamen, die abgehen. Ihr schreibt das doch nur, damit 'ÜBERHAUPT '''was in euren Straßenartikeln steht, weil euch sonst zu wenig einfällt. Kein Wunder, in den meisten Straßen passiert ja auch nicht viel. Aber so was hier wie die Mohanet Avenue ist einfach nur armselig. Eine Straße, in der viel passiert und über die man viel berichten könnte. Statt sie mit Leben zu füllen, werden lieber vier neue Straßenartikel eröffnet, als ob es einen Preis dafür gäbe. Bei aller Liebe zur Vollständigkeit sollte man nicht vergessen, dass man schreibt, um gelesen zu werden. Wer will sowas hier: Plumbers Skyway „lesen“? Lesen in Anführungsstrichen, weil es nichts zu lesen gibt. Und komm mir nicht mit dem Spruch: „dann mach doch selbst, ist ja ein Wiki“, ich kann ja nicht noch mehr machen als sowieso schon. Aber wenn ich was mache, dann ganz, ich versuche es zumindest. Was ist mit deinem Artikel? DuaneHanson 08:46, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Polizeifunk im Ranger (SA)? Ich kenn' mich zwar mit SA nicht so gut aus, weil ich es (noch) nicht habe, aber müsste nicht eigentlich rein von der Logik her der Polizeifunk auch im Ranger zu hören sein? The MORSHU 22:26, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Captain Miller :Woher weiß man das Captain Miller (wird im VC-Funk erwähnt) im Range eines Captains ist? --Colis 11:13, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich habe keine Hinweis darauf gefunden, dass Miller Captain ist. Zaibatsu 18:36, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Wer hat denn damals den Artikel 'Polizeifunk (VC)' erstellt? --Colis 20:43, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::Das war ich damals, am 24. Juli 2008. Und wie ich feststellen muss, stammt das ''Captain von mir bzw. aus der englischen Quelle, die ich zur Übersetzung genutzt habe. Das PDF-Dokument findest du hier. Wie du siehst, scheint Christian Jahnsen, der Autor, das Captain hinzugefügt zu haben. Zaibatsu 21:21, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::Frage: sollen wir das Captain nun as den Artikeln streichen? -Colis 07:59, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC)- ::::::Da der Rang des Captains unbewiesen ist, wäre dies sinnvoll. Zaibatsu 11:00, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC)